


blue jeans

by obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)



Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attraction, First Kiss, Hot Hatake Kakashi, Jeans, M/M, Shisui doesn't know shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/pseuds/obitoforpresident
Summary: Shisui is, maybe, a little bit in love with Kakashi's jeans.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Shisui
Series: You're so hot, my zipper is falling for you. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777657
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47





	blue jeans

**Author's Note:**

> **Enjoy!**

Shisui was sitting in the kitchen as his heart exploded in his chest and his hormones kicked in full force. _Again._ For the third time this week. He could feel a flush rising on his cheeks, his cock twitching in his pants and his hands were beginning to get sweaty. He had a hard time nipping at his coffee without spilling the beverage all over him.

Damn, _but he was wearing those jeans again._ Ripped blue jeans were clinging to the embodiment of a really perfect ass, soft cotton stretching over muscled mouth-watering thighs and the most important thing – a not so little hole right under an ass-cheek.

Shisui couldn’t stop staring at Kakashi’s jeans-clad ass. He couldn’t even blink until the silver-haired man was making his way back to Obito’s room again and Shisui was definitely losing his mind. He didn’t know how his cousin could just hang out with Kakashi when he was wearing _these jeans_.

If Kakashi would be Shisui’s friend, if he weren’t three years younger and a flailing idiot, he would definitely ride himself silly on Kakashi’s dick. Repeatedly, while the silver-haired man still had his jeans on, of course. 

Needless to say, Shisui was dreaming about Kakashi’s jeans at night. He was dreaming about trailing his fingers over every little hole, smooth skin under his fingertips. He was daydreaming about the feeling of these soft jeans rubbing against the backside of his thighs, while the older man pressed his hard cock against the curve of Shisui’s ass and he was dreaming about getting fucked while his fingers were hooked up in the belt loops.

Yes, Shisui spent a lot of time dreaming about these cursed jeans. Well, and dreaming about Kakashi in general. The man was just _so beautiful_ \- and maybe his dreams were also spurred on by the fact that he never saw a hint of any underwear through the holes in soft cotton. 

Shisui sighed deeply, taking another sip of his now cold coffee and he decided that it was time to cool himself off. Maybe a jump into the pool would help him relax.

∞

The cool water of the pool did indeed help him. He didn’t feel as tense anymore, and Shisui used the rest of his free afternoon to do absolutely nothing. He was lying stretched out on a lounger, a book in front of his face and he enjoyed the last warm rays of sunshine.

That was until he heard the patio door sliding open. He looked over his book, his mouth going dry as he saw Kakashi who wasn’t wearing a shirt and was slowly making his way over to him on bare feet. Dear Kami, Shisui wouldn’t survive this day. 

“Yo!”

Kakashi’s voice was slightly raspy and Shisui couldn’t help but immediately asking himself how the man’s voice would sound breathed against the shell of his ear, ghosting over his skin and - _no_. He had to stop with these thoughts before he would get a very obvious problem in his swimming trunks and Kakashi would see. 

“Hi,” he responded and to his horror he sounded slightly breathless. “Where’s Obito?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders carelessly, sitting down at the end of the lounger and his jeans stretching over his thick thighs. Shisui licked his lips.

“He went out to meet up with Kisame. I hope you don’t mind that I decided to spend some time with you instead.”

Shisui’s brain was in overdrive and he wondered why there wasn’t coming steam out of his ears by now. Kakashi wanted to spend some time with him? _Him?_. Sure, they knew each other for years, Kakashi was his cousin’s best friend after all, but they never did this before. Not without Obito.

“It’s –“ Shisui had to clear his throat, a blush creeping up his cheeks. “Sure, it’s totally okay.”

Kakashi’s crooked smile send the butterflies in Shisui’s stomach into a frenzy and could his body please stop with sending too much blood into his face, thank you very much. God, but he was pathetic. 

“What do you want to do?”

Kakashi’s mismatched eyes were roaming over Shisui’s body at the question, burning holes into his tanned skin and excitement was singing in his veins. 

“We could watch a movie or something?”

Shisui was sure that he was signing his own death here, but he couldn’t care less. Watching a movie meant, that he got to sit beside the man of his wet dreams and that he could stare at Kakashi’s thighs without being caught in the act.

“Sure.”

∞

Shisui didn’t have the slightest clue what the movie they were watching was about. They were already watching for an hour, but Shisui wasn’t able to look at the screen for the life of him. Kakashi was a constant warmth pressed against his side, and Shisui didn’t dare moving a single muscle too afraid that Kakashi would move away from him.

He enjoyed the feeling of delicious arm muscles pressed against his, the man’s scent was invading his nose and making him dizzy and his eyes were stuck on Kakashi’s thighs. Shisui’s fingers itched with the want _to touch_ , to lay a hand on the other’s leg and to explore the little hole in the cotton right above his knee. 

“Are you even watching the movie?”

Kakashi’s mouth brushed against Shisui’s ear as he spoke, hot breath ghosting over his skin and Shisui couldn’t stop a loud moan spilling from his lips. _Fuck._. His body went stiff, his mind anxious and his heart hammering in his chest. Kakashi was chuckling next to him, his mouth still pressed against Shisui’s ear.

“That was a nice sound. Do it again?”

Shisui – well, lost it. Kakashi was tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue and Shisui was short of fainting. Holy shit, was this really happening? A whimper escaped his parted lips and before he could comprehend what was happening here, Kakashi had already pulled him on his lap.

“I would really like to kiss you.”

Shisui decided that speaking was overrated. He couldn’t form words anymore either way. He curled a hand around Kakashi’s neck, pulling him in and their lips touched. The kiss was careful and soft at first, Kakashi’s hands loosely lying on Shisui’s waist but as Kakashi licked over his bottom lip and Shisui opened his mouth they were both lost to the sensations between them. 

Their tongues were dancing, caressing each other as they explored the sweetness of the other’s mouth and fingers were suddenly digging into hips and buried in strands of silver hair. They were both breathless as they separated, Shisui gasping as he could feel Kakashi’s erect dick against his ass.

“Do you – do you want to continue this in my room?”

The smile on Kakashi’s face was breathtaking. Shisui was fascinated by the dimples showing on Kakashi’s face, by the lustful look the older man was giving him and with trembling fingers he brushed over the man’s lips. 

“Of course, I want to continue this.”

Shisui let out an embarrassing squeal as Kakashi was suddenly standing up and throwing him over his shoulder, but he didn’t dare complain – he had a perfect view on the other man’s ass after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you love all things _Team Minato_? Are you willing to play nice in a multishipping environment? If so, come join the new _Flying Thunder God_ server on Discord! Please fill out an introduction after joining & we'll assign you a role for further acces! We'd love to have you!
> 
> You can join us [here.](https://discord.gg/NdDAmbM)


End file.
